The boy who changed, CHAPTER 2: A new ally?
by Sean pizza
Summary: Ash sets out to find a device that will speed up the process of the scanning of the Pokemon like creature, but the best end result wasn't one that they expected


For "ben1000" & "Satoshi and Touko"

* * *

"What will we do in 19 hours?" I ask the professor. "I don't know, but you can take the thing off of the scanning machine and it will still run. So maybe you can take it for a walk or something?" "How about we stop calling it a 'thing'?" "Then what do we call it?" "Maybe just an original name, an everyday name, like maybe... Connor! How about Connor?" **"Hmm, well I can't say that I hate it, but it will have to do for me, since I don't know my real name."** "Alright, from now on we shall adress you as: Connor." I pick Connor up from the scanning table and put him on the ground. "It has to be a psychic type, only a psychic type could communicate with us." Professor oak states. "It's not a psychic type, I don't know if it is even a Pokemon." "Well, test if it is a Pokemon..." Professor oak starts to say walking off and grabbing a cardboard box. "...Tell it to use an attack on this box."

"Um, okay...uh...hey Connor?" **"Yes, what is it human?"** "Use...um, ember... on that box over there." **"What does the word 'ember' refer to? Is an 'ember a type of paint and you want me to colour that box purple?"** "No I... Just see that box over there? See if you can demolish it." **"That small, weak box? Oh that's easy."** Connor says turning himself towards the cardboard box. A green and blue light then surrounds Connor's small body and he charges towards the box at a great speed, blasting a hole through the middle of the box...and the brick wall behind it. "Woah, that was 'Giga Impact'! I've never seen that much power before in my life!" "What do you mean?" "I mean, that Connor may be more powerful than any Pokemon I know!" "I told you, Connor may not even be a Pokemon!" "It used a move that only Pokemon can learn, Connor is some sort of Pokemon, I am just not sure what species he is." From that notice I finnaly get to take in a good look at Connor. He is a small, crimson red puppy like creature, but he has an orange cloud trailing off of his back like fire from a rapidash's mane. He has small but sharp looking teeth, a pair of red eyes, but it is more the welcoming colour of red, not the warning type of red you see. And to top it up, his tail is long and sleek, like a Dragonites.

"I guess I should take him for a walk." "Okay then Ash, be sa..." *RING RING* *RING RING*! We hear a sound make. "Hold that thought, I'll just get the phone." The professor walks over to the bulky computer phone and answers it. I see a face appear on the computer screen and I see Oak talk to him. Then surprisingly the professor jumps up and down on the spot shouting: "Yay! Thank you Birch! I'll go get ash to pick it up for me!" "What will I pick up for you?" "Ash,..." Oak says hanging up the phone. "...I think that I can speed up the scanning process!" "Really! How?" "Another professor said that he has a package of important technology, along with my weekly dose of noodles!" Why does professor Oak like noodles so much? "It's just a coupe, of miles down the path, how about you take the crea... Um, I mean Connor with you? He looks like he can defend himself and you along with him." "Okay then, how about it Connor?" **"Well I suppose traveling a distance to retrieve an important specimen of technology will occupy a lot of time, so I would like to go then, yes."** "Okay then, follow me."

I lead myself and Connor outside and we walk back to my house where my bike is. "Okay now, it's best that my mom doesn't see you. So I will go and get my bike." **"Why can't she see me?"** "Well, it's just that she gets easily freaked out. So just wait here." **"Fine then."** Connor grunts to himself.

I sneak past the open doors and windows avoiding my mom's line of sight untill I reach my room where I keep my bike. My mom thinks that if I leave my bike outside then some jackass will steal it. Even though robbers once stole a toy car their than the corvette my mom had in the open. I grab my bike and wheel it as silently as I can down the stairs I walked up to get to my room.

I sneak past my mother in the kitchen one last time and head out the door with my bicycle. **"What took you so long? It's boring out here."** "Sorry, anyway, can you jump up to this basket?" Connor then surprisingly jumps 29 metres into the air, does a front flip, and lands safely in the basket on the bike. "Show off, although on the other hand, that is cool."

I hop on the bike and we ride off.

It takes a long while but we eventually reach the place in which professor oak described to me. It it a small house with a sign beside it saying: "Birch residents". I walk up to the house and knock on the door thrice. A few seconds later a man with short brown hair and glasses comes to the door. "What do you want? Is this about the beans?" The man asks me. "Um, no this isn't about the...beans? I've been sent by professor oak to pick up some sort of package." "Oh that's you Arthur talked about! Wait here!" The man says rushing back into the house, soon returning with a small paperweight parcel. "Give this to him, and tell him that I accidentally ate his noodles." "Sure thing mister... Um... Birch."

I walk back to the bike along with Connor and I place him and the parcel in the basket and ride off. By the time I get back, it is almost dark but I can still see the path. I ride my bike up to the lab, run in with Connor and the package and hand the parcel to professor oak. "Thank you for picking this up for me Ash. Now, let's speed up the procedure." He walks over to the scanning table. It' screen on it says "TIME REMAINING: 11 hours". Professor oak opens the parecel and pulls out some sort of device that I have never seen before. It kinda looks like a small pokedex, but I can't quite tell. Anyway, he puts the device into a slot on the machine and a computerised voice says: "Update commencing... Pokemon Species is identified as...*EEEEEEE* *EEEEEEE* spe-e-Eco-e pokem-e-on-EEE WARNING, WARNING, WARNING!" "Computer what is it? What Pokemon is it?"

"Pokemon is only known as... Code 19."

"C...c...cod...co...code...n-n... nineteen? AAAHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Professor oak shouts in terror running out the door screaming his head off. "Professor oak! Wait! What's the matter?" I try to shout to him but he is already too far away for him to hear me. **"What was that all about? Why is he running off like a scared child? No offence by the way."** "None taken, but he seems to really not like whatever this 'Code 19' is. I mean, not trying to judge a book by its cover here, but you don't really look scary enough to frighten away a 50 year old Pokemon professor." **"Maybe, but the computer says that I am code 19 and if everyone in this town is like that, then what do we do?"** "Well, I've been wanting to ask this to you for a little bit now, and I know that you don't see yourself as one but, would you like to be my first Pokemon? If I have a Pokemon then I can leave the town!" **"Hmm, well at this height I won't get very far on my own, so I accept your offer!"** "Really? You actually mean it?" **"Of course! When do we start?"** "Well it's night time now so I'm sorry but we'll have to start in the morning. Hopefully we can sneak past my mom one more time."

We walk out of the lab and head off once again towards my mom's house. My mom isn't inside the house this time, she's probably off at the bakery "baking bread" with the baker. Well anyway, it makes it easier for us to sneak back into the house. I walk up the stairs along with Connor and we enter my room. "Okay Connor, I'll get a pillow and some blankets to make a bed for you to sleep on." **"That won't be necessary."** "What do you mean?" Then before I can say another word Connor crawls up into a ball and then is surrounded by a white aura and levitates off of the ground. "Connor!? Are you okay? What's going on?"

Then without thinking I reach my hand into the White aura and shake Connor's body. Connor moans a bit and then snores loudly in my ear. "Oh, he's sleeping. Wow, what a weird way to sleep." Relieved that Connor is okay I then walk over to my closet, change out of my clothes and put my pyjamas on. Since Connor is asleep I don't really worry about him seeing me naked. I crawl into my bed sheets and stare at the ceiling. Connor is a really weird Pokemon, but I guess that is what is special about him. Giga Impact is a really powerful move, so this journey in the morning will be very interesting I presume. Anyway, I gues I should get some sleep. I lay my head to the side and go to sleep.

* * *

Morning comes. I lay up still in my bed and look over at Connor. He is no longer in the White aura. He is awake and looking all around my room, sniffing his nose at some of my things. "Nnnggh, good morning Connor. What are you doing?" I moan getting out of the bed and standing up. **"Well I got bored when I woke up a couple of minutes ago, so I tried to find something to entertain myself with, but all of your items are smelly and childish."** "Heh, well I guess I don't clean this place up much."

"Ash! Breakfast is ready, come down here you lazy slump!" Crap, I forgot that my mom would be home by now. How are we going to sneak past? "Connor, do you trust me?" **"Well I'd rather trust you than anyone else, why do you ask?"** "I need to get past my mom without she seeing you." I then grab Connor and life him into a backpack I have. "Try not to make any sounds in there, okay?" **"It's dark in here, and I can barely breathe!"** "Just endure it for a few minutes." **"Alright then, if you say so Ash."**

I place the pack with Connor inside it and put it on my back. I push my door open slowly so my mom won't hear me. I tip-toe down the hallway and peek down the stairs. I can see my mother rushing around the kitchen frantically. I won't get out the door undetected, so I will have to escape using persuasion. I take a deep breath and walk into the kitchen, soon spotted by my mom.

"I was wondering if you would ever come down. Now come and have some breakfast, I made pancakes!" I run to the table, grab a couple of cooled down pancakes and shove them in a plastic bag. "Mom, I'm going away for a while." "WHAT!? Where are you going? What do Le you possibly be thinking?" "Mom, please, I just need to go. I can't tell you why I need to go I ju..." *PPPPHHHLLLLLLBBBBBB!* A fart is heard coming from my backpack. I gulp. God dammit Connor, why did you have to be gassy? **"Sorry, I couldn't hold it in."** Connor whispers to me. "Oh ASH, that was disgusting! Get out now! Fine then, go on your important journey if it means getting the smell out of here!" That...went better than expected. I quickly rush out the door and let Connor out of the bag a few meters up the road. "That was way too close! Connor! Don't ever do something like that again!" **"I am sorry, I just can't help it when I need to fart. You should understand! You probably fart a lot too!"** "Yeah I guess."

We ocntinue to walk down the dirt and stone oath of pallet town. It takes us a long while but after 20 or 30 minutes we finnaly reach the border of the town. "Well, here is where we start, are you ready?" **"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go!"**

We both rush through the gate in excitement, not waiting to go on the many adventures we wil soon have. This is gonna be the best time of my life.


End file.
